


The Big Day

by BakenandEggs



Series: Tony Dinozzo, Undercover Marine [9]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Competent Tony, F/M, No Slash, Romance, Smart Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakenandEggs/pseuds/BakenandEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We did it.” Tony stepped forward and drew her into a hug.</p><p>“We did.” JJ agreed, lifting up her face and kissing him. “I’m Mrs. Agent Doctor Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Set one month after ‘Girls’ Night Out’ (one year and ten months after they met).**

Colonel Lucten and Admiral Pike, Tony’s handlers, hadn’t been impressed to hear that Tony and JJ were planning on getting married. The biggest problem was that they couldn’t submit a marriage licence because it would leave an electronic trail and anyone who did a background check on JJ would find Tony.

Tony had fought them though, reminding them that he’d been undercover for almost eight years and they couldn’t expect JJ to put her life on hold. He was a little surprised that neither of them had brought him up on charges for insubordination.

They’d found a compromise in the end. Tony and JJ would get married, but their marriage licence and certificate wouldn’t be filed until Tony’s mission was finished at which point it would be back dated. It meant that they had to read the celebrant who was marrying them into the situation, but that was easy enough to do.

JJ’s teammates had been excited to hear she was getting married, though disappointed that they couldn’t be there, and she had been given the weeks before and after their wedding off. Tony’s teammates didn’t even know that he was dating JJ and Tony had barely managed to convince Gibbs to give him the day of his wedding and the following week off. Vance had been just as hard to convince – while Tony was now convinced that the man wasn’t corrupt, he could still be an ass.

Unfortunately for Tony, Gibbs could also be an ass. Something he proved without a doubt when he didn’t let Tony leave until midnight since they had a case and technically Tony’s leave didn’t start until Sunday. Which meant that Tony didn’t get to North Versailles until four thirty in the morning at which point he curled up in the back of his car and attempted to get a few hours sleep.

He was woken by the sound voices outside the car.

“Randy, go tell Jenny that he made it.”

“What’s he doing out here?”

“Poor thing, he looks exhausted!”

Tony opened his eyes and sat up with a groan, wincing when he saw his soon to be parents-in-law staring at him through the window.

“Morning.”

Sandy, JJ’s mother, smiled. “Come on out, dear. You look like you could use some coffee.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and unlocked the car doors, before climbing out with his bag. “That sounds amazing. What time is it?”

“Just past seven.” Paul told him. “Do you have any more bags?”

Tony grimaced, three hours sleep was better than nothing. “No, JJ brought everything else with her last week. How is she?”

“She’s been a bit stressed.” Sandy told him with a smile. “I think she was afraid that your boss wouldn’t let you go after all.”

“I’m sure the idea crossed his mind.” Tony agreed as they made their way into the house. “But I waved my paperwork in his face and left at one past midnight.”

“Midnight?” Paul winced. “You should have become a teacher. Nobody makes us stay up past nine.”

Sandy led them into the kitchen and poured Tony a cup of coffee from the percolator. “What I want to know is why in heaven’s name you slept in your car?”

“I didn’t get here until four thirty.” Tony explained after having taken his first gulp of the coffee. “I figured I’d let you all sleep. It’s going to be a big day.”

Sandy rolled her eyes. “You’re just as self-sacrificing at Jenny told me you were.”

“Sorry?” Tony grinned. “My car isn’t too uncomfortable. I even had a blanket.”

“So I saw.” Sandy sniffed. “Do you want breakfast or a shower first?”

“A shower.” Tony decided as he took another mouthful of coffee. “Aren’t I supposed to be at Randy’s this morning? So that JJ and I don’t see each other? I would have driven to his place last night, but I realised that JJ never gave me the address.”

“Jenny can just stay in her room for a while.” Sandy told him. “Randy’s here at the moment, he went to tell Jenny that you had arrived. You can both have breakfast here and then take Richard and kids with you.”

“Where are the kids?” Tony asked curiously. “I would have thought they’d be up and running by now.”

“The younger four are.” Andrea, JJ’s sister, answered dryly as she entered the room. “Richard took them out for a walk. Matthew’s still in bed – apparently it’s ‘too early’.”

“Richard’s a good man.” Sandy commented with a soft smile.

“Are we taking all the kids?” Tony asked. “Isn’t Melanie a bridesmaid?”

“Yes, but she’s twelve.” Andrea said with a sigh as she accepted a mug of coffee from her mother. “Jenny, Anne and I will be having our hair and makeup done for the next five hours at least, Melanie can join us for the last two hours.”

Tony grimaced. “Five hours?”

“Which is why you get the kids.” Andrea told him with a grin. “You have it so easy. I was up at six in the morning on my wedding day and hair and makeup started at seven. Richard told me later that he didn’t get up until nine and then he sat around in his pyjamas eating bacon and eggs until eleven. He didn’t start getting ready until an hour and a half before the wedding!”

Tony laughed. “So any idea what Randy, Richard and the kids have planned for us this morning? JJ refused to tell me.”

Andrea’s eyes twinkled. “My lips are sealed.”

Tony drained his coffee mug and rinsed it at the sink. “I think I’ll head up for a shower now. I’ve been in this suit for over twenty four hours.”

“I’ll just run up and make sure that Jenny’s safe in her room.” Andrea told him. “And get Matthew out of bed. That kid would sleep in until lunchtime if we let him.”

9-9-9

Tony always felt amazed at just how much better he felt after a hot shower and a clean set of clothes. He combed his hair and then headed downstairs to see what the plan was. The kitchen was full when Tony entered it, with Richard and the kids having returned from their walk.

“Glad you could make it.” Richard smiled at him and held out a hand.

“Yeah.” Tony shook his hand with a laugh. “Me too!”

“Uncle Tony couldn’t miss his wedding, Dad!” Twelve year old Melanie rolled her eyes from his side.

“So we thought we’d take you out for breakfast.” Randy told him with grin. “Also, good morning.”

“Morning.” Tony greeted him. “Breakfast sounds great, just so long as there’s more coffee. I’m running on three hours sleep.”

“I know that feeling.” Randy told him with a grimace. “Just wait until you two have kids. Those first few months, three whole hours of uninterrupted sleep will seem like Christmas.”

Richard nodded in agreement. “Matthew and Melanie weren’t too bad, but I actually fell asleep during a meeting when the twins were babies.”

“Stop it, you two!” Sandy scolded them from where she was fussing over Penny. “It’s his wedding stay, stop trying scare him.”

“Just telling the truth, mom.” Randy grinned. “You guys ready to go?”

“Matthew’s not up yet.” Melanie told them. “I bet he’s still asleep.”

“Your mom went to wake him up a while ago.” Sandy told her granddaughter.

“So he’ll only be another hour then.” Melanie said rolling her eyes. “He’s like a girl.”

“That’s an insult to all girls everywhere.” Randy told her with a grin. “Your Aunty Anne doesn’t take that long to get ready.”

“Neither does JJ.” Tony commented.

“Why do you call Aunt Jenny, JJ?” Melanie asked curiously.

“Because that’s how she introduced herself to me.” Tony told her. “I’d never heard anyone call her Jenny until I met you guys last year.”

“Really?” Melanie’s eyes widened. “Could I call her JJ?”

“I think you’d have to ask your parents and JJ that.” Tony told her.

Melanie immediately turned to her father. “Dad? Can I call Aunt Jenny, Aunt JJ?”

“I’ll talk to your mom and let you know, okay?” Richard answered.

“What about us?” Dan, one of ten year old twins, asked. “Can we call her Aunty JJ too?”

Tony almost laughed, he had no idea how Richard and Andrea managed five kids and still managed to stay sane.

“Matthew will be down in a minute.” Andrea announced as she swept into the room. “He assures me that all he needs to do now is gel his hair.”

Melanie groaned. “But that’ll take him ages!”

“How about we get ready while we’re waiting?” Randy suggested. “What do we need?”

“Dan, Rob, put your shoes on please.” Richard told his sons. “Melanie, do you have your coat?”

“All of the boys and Penny’s clothes are at Randy’s.” Andrea said, though she seemed to be talking to herself. “And so are Randy, Richard and Tony’s suits. Melanie will be getting changed here. Tony do you have everything you need?”

“I’ll just put my bag in my car and take that.” Tony told her.

“Remember that you’re dropping Melanie off at eleven.” Andrea told her husband. “And then you need to be at the garden at one.”

Tony wandered over so he was standing next to Randy before whispering. “I thought this was going to be a small wedding.”

“I asked Anne the same question.” Randy told him with a grin. “She said that the hair and makeup was still important because of the photos and that it was like dress rehearsal for the reception next year.”

“So they’re going to spend five hours putting on makeup so that they can take some photos?” Tony asked.

Randy laughed. “Jenny said that the two of you planned the day together.”

“We did,” Tony nodded. “But she didn’t mention that she spent the whole morning having her hair and makeup done. It sounds like a horrible way to spend a morning.”

“Yeah, we definitely get the better end of the stick.” Randy agreed.

9-9-9

JJ had to force herself not to look out the window at Tony when she heard them all leaving. It wasn’t that she was superstitious, she was just a bit traditional at heart and loved the idea of the bride not seeing the groom before the wedding. She was sure it would have been easier if she hadn’t been in a different city as Tony all week.

When she was sure that Tony was gone, she made her way downstairs to find her mother and sister.

“Coffee?” Mom asked with a beaming smile.

“No thanks.” JJ hugged her. “A cup of tea would be great though.”

“It seems so quiet.” Andrea said with a grin. “Look, no kids!”

JJ laughed and hugged her sister. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It helps that I love them.” Andrea told her. “Five isn’t that many when you think about it.”

JJ raised her eyebrows sceptically. “Really? Any plans for a sixth.”

“Goodness no!” Andrea exclaimed. “If mom wants more grandchildren it’s all on you and Randy, I’ve done my dash.”

“Sure, sure.” JJ accepted the cup of tea from her mother. “That’s what you said after the twins.”

“I’m serious.” Andrea told her. “There is absolutely no way that Richard and I will have another child.”

“That seems a bit harsh, dear.” Mom said.

JJ snickered. “I think she means it literally, mom. You know? Snip, snip.”

Mom looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh.”

“It’s all on you, JJ.” Andrea said with a grin. “I’m passing on the baton.”

“Not until Tony’s finished this mission.” JJ pointed out.

“But then?” Andrea wiggled her eyebrows.

JJ blushed. “Yeah, Tony doesn’t want to wait. He said he’s already forty and doesn’t want to be mistaken as our children’s grandfather.”

“Rubbish.” Mom waved a hand dismissively. “Tony doesn’t look old at all.”

“That’s what I keep telling him.” JJ agreed.

“The kids have decided they want to call you Aunty JJ.” Andrea commented after a comfortable silence. “Is that alright with you?”

JJ looked at her in surprise. “Really? And sure, I don’t see why not.”

“I think Tony is their new favourite relative.” Andrea laughed. “You should have seen Matthew and Melanie’s faces when Tony told them that they could go in his car.”

JJ laughed. “Tony’s car is pretty cool.”

“I can’t believe that boy slept in it last night.” Mom huffed.

“Did I tell you about the time he slept in his car outside my place?” JJ asked.

“No, what happened?” Andrea leaned forward in interest.

“Knock, knock!” Anne’s voice echoed through the house. “I come bearing breakfast for the bride. Anyone have a free hand?”

“I’ll tell you over breakfast.” JJ promised as she went to help her sister-in-law.

9-9-9

It was a nice treat, spending the morning have her hair and makeup done. It was particularly nice to spend the morning with her mom, Andrea and Anne – it wasn’t often that they got the chance to spend time together without the men or kids around.

Her dress was amazing and she could hardly believe that her mother had managed to make it in four weeks – particularly since JJ had only been available for fittings in the last week.

When one thirty came around, the time they were due to leave for the garden where they were getting married, JJ was completely ready and there had been time to take some photos with her mother and bridesmaids – Andrea, Anne and Melanie.

“Jenny?” Andrea stuck her head through the door.

“I know, time to go. I’m ready.” JJ stood up.

“Well, that too.” Andrea smiled. “But I was actually going to tell you that you have a phone call.” She held out JJ’s phone. “It’s your workmates.”

JJ smiled widely and held out her hand for the phone.

“I’ll give you five minutes.” Andrea told her sternly as she handed over the phone. “You are not going to be one of those brides who is late to their wedding.”

JJ laughed and nodded, before carefully putting the phone up to her ear. “Hi, guys.”

“Hello, bride!” Garcia exclaimed. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.” JJ replied. “I’m all set, hair and makeup done – we’re leaving for the garden in a few minutes.”

“You’re getting married in a garden?” Morgan asked and JJ realised that they must have her on speakerphone.

“Actually,” Reid’s voice sounded. “Studies have shown that…”

“Come on, Reid.” Morgan interrupted. “It’s her wedding day.”

“What’s your dress like?” Garcia asked.

“Garcia!” Morgan said with a laugh. “You can’t ask her that!”

“Of course I can.” Garcia returned.

“Girls ask each other those sorts of things all the time.” Emily added.

“I’ll send you all a picture tonight.” JJ promised.

“We should let you go.” Rossi said. “But we wanted to wish you the best and give you are congratulations.”

“Thank you!” JJ blinked back a few tears. “I’m sorry you guys can’t be here.”

“We’ll be there for the amazing reception you and Tony are going to throw next year.” Garcia told her. “We love you, JJ!”

“I love you guys too.” JJ returned. “I’ll see you guys in a week.”

“Bye!”

“See ya!”

“Best wishes!”

They all called out their farewells, even Hotch whose voice JJ hadn’t heard over the phone. She hung up and then made her way downstairs.

“Ready?” Mom asked, beaming at her with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah.” JJ handed her phone back to Andrea. “Where’s Dad?”

“I’m here.” Dad came out from the kitchen wearing a black suit. “You look beautiful, Jenny.”

JJ had to blink away tears again. “Thanks, Dad.”

9-9-9

Tony looked around the small section of garden that he and JJ had hired for the wedding. At thirty square feet was the perfect size for the amount of people that were invited – a total of sixteen including the eight people in the bridal party, the photographer and celebrant. There were only four chairs, one for each of the twins and JJ’s parents, along with a rug on the ground where the two toddlers were playing.

Tony shifted nervously and rubbed his hands on his trousers.

“Stop it.” Randy ordered with a grin. “She’s not even due for another five minutes.

“What if she’s late?” Tony asked nervously.

“She’s got Andrea with her.” Richard told him with a laugh. “She won’t be late. She was an entire half hour early to our wedding.”

Tony laughed. “What did she do? Wait in the foyer?”

“She made Dad drive her around the block ten times.” Randy answered. “And then said that anyone who couldn’t be bothered being at least five minutes early didn’t deserve to see her entrance.”

“I come from a really laidback family.” Richard added. “I can count the times on my hands that my parents have been on time to something, but thankfully they travelled to the church with me that day. I would have hated it if my parents missed the beginning of my wedding.”

“They’re here.” Randy said suddenly and pointed to where his mom was walking towards them.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“You boys ready?” Sandy asked when she was close enough.

“Yes, mom.” Randy grinned. “Is Jenny?”

“She’s just waiting for everyone to get into position.” Sandy answered, sitting down in one of the middle chairs. “Dan, Rob! Come sit down, your Aunt Jenny is ready. Matthew, have you got the music ready?”

“Yes, Grandma.” Matthew held up the portable stereo that he was holding.

“Well, give it to me and show me what button to press.” Sandy told him.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get sorted, but eventually the music was playing and Melanie was walking down the aisle. After her came Anne and then Andrea and finally JJ with her dad.

Tony thought his cheeks would probably start hurting soon, with how widely he was smiling, but JJ looked amazing! Her dress was white and floor length, but it left her shoulders bare.

JJ smiled at him as she made her way up the aisle and if she hadn’t been walking with her dad, Tony would have abandoned the idea of waiting for her and instead met her halfway.

Instead, Tony watched as she made her way down to him, before embracing her and then shaking her dad’s hand. JJ kissed her father’s cheek and then hugged her mother before taking her place beside Tony.

They had told the celebrant that that they didn’t want a long service – they didn’t want to put on a production. The celebrant said a few words and prompted them to give their vows.

JJ’s vows induced Tony to tears and he decided that he would have it framed and hang it somewhere in their house. When JJ cried during his vows, Tony decided that they would have to frame both vows.

When the celebrant declared them ‘Mr. and Mrs. Agent Doctor Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo’, Tony laughed and shot an accusing grin at JJ.

After the ceremony came the photos, they did the ones with the kids first and then let them play in the garden while the other photos were taken, and then they all went back to JJ’s parents place to get changed and have dinner.

Tony and JJ made their way up to JJ’s bedroom and stared at each other.

“We did it.” Tony stepped forward and drew her into a hug.

“We did.” JJ agreed, lifting up her face and kissing him. “I’m Mrs. Agent Doctor Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo.”

They hugged for another couple of minutes, before Tony helped JJ unzip her dress.

“You know what’s great?” JJ asked as she laid it gently on the bed.

“What?” Tony shrugged off his jacket and laid it beside JJ’s dress.

“I remember after Andrea’s wedding she complained that she’d never get to wear her dress again.” JJ told him, slipping out of her petticoat. “You go through all that money and effort to pick the perfect dress and then never wear it again. But I do get to wear it again. I get to wear it to our reception next year.”

“Good point.” Tony nodded. “My suit is much more reusable that your dress.”

“You guys have is so easy.” JJ teased as she pulled on a pair of trousers and a blouse.

“I’ll say.” Tony shuddered. “We don’t have to spend the morning being tortured with hairbrushes and makeup.”

JJ laughed. “It was very nice actually. I hardly ever get the opportunity to be pampered like that.”

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt and offered her his arm. “Are you ready, Mrs. Dinozzo?”

“That’s Mrs. Agent Doctor Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo to you!” JJ told him with a grin before accepting his arm.

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
